The girl who can kick butt
by xxxKristayyxxx
Summary: AU.This is my very first fan fiction. A girl was just appointed to obelisk blue and has to room with Chazz. Will Chazz find his true love or will he find someone else to hate? Please review.JADENXOC
1. Rocky Start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX just Sapphire. But………wouldn't it be cool if I own every anime ever created. I would like to thank Ada who revised this story for me. I would also like to advertise her fan fiction site** xxanimeluverxx **check out her stories they are very good

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**-Rocky Start

Chazz was sleeping on his bed when a girl came in his room.

"Hey you!" She said getting Chazz's attention.

"I think you're in the wrong room you see I just got assigned to this room." she started before Chazz interrupted her.

"No this is my room. Are you sure that this is your room?" he said sounding very pissed.

"Hey where do you get off interrupting me while I'm talking? And YES this is my room! It says so right here!" She said, shoving a piece of paper in his face.

Chazz examined the piece of paper.

------------------------

"**DR. CROWLER! HOW COULD YOU ASSIGN ME TO A ROOM WITH A GIRL!" **Chazz yelled as Dr. Crowler entered the room to see who was making all the noise.

"Yes Chazz" he said as if nothing has ever happened

"How could you put me a room with a girl I mean she's a teenaged **GIRL **and I'm a teenaged **GUY **don't you think something will happen. He said looking at her as if he was about to do something.

_Not like I would do anything to this girl anyway but if you put someone hot in here like Alexis…that would be a different story_ he thought.

"I'm sorry Chazz but it is out of my hands." Dr. Crowler said looking very sympathetic

"Don't give me that shit. I don't give a rat's ass where you put as long as she not in my room. Get that fucking bitch out of my room." He said

Sapphire was getting really pissed and, after what Chazz said she exploded. She jumped right on top of Chazz, forcing him to fall on the floor.

"Dr. Crowler," she began to say in a very calm voice "I don't give a fuck where you put me as long as I'm away from HIM." She said pointing to Chazz

"And you who said that I would let you do anything to me." she said very angrily twisting his arm.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chazz yelled in pain.

"Oh, wait. What was your name?" He asked completely changing the subject

"Uh Sapphire" she said very confused.

"Oh. GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." He said very sarcastically.

"The two people I hate the most have the same name my sis and now YOU my day is turning out perfect just perfect." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh lookie… I'm done the first chapter. Now have to write the second one." Babiangel93 said very sarcastically.

Why is this chapter short?

I don't know maybe we should ask the author

O look that's me.

NO seriously I don't know why it's so short.


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I only own Sapphire. I would like to thank xxAnimeLuverxx for revising my story again because I have terrible grammar.

Chapter 2 – Invitation

Dr. Crowler had just left, giving them each 2 weeks of detention for foul language in front of a teacher.

After he left Sapphire and Chazz were fighting about whose fault the detention was. After an hour or so, they realized that it was Dr. Crowler's fault for sticking them in the same room together.

"Okay these are the rules you are to sleep in closet or something because I don't want my friends seeing of your girly shit." Chazz said

"What friends? I haven't seen anyone in your room besides Dr. Crowler." Sapphire said

Feeling embarrassed, Chazz leapt up, trying to jump on Sapphire but landed on the floor. Sapphire started laughing, so he jumped up and punched her.

Sapphire begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" she cried.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chazz yelled

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" she continued

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I punched you." He said very sympathetically.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" was the only thing that came from Sapphire's mouth.

"I just wanted to see if you would apologize." She said catching her breath.

"Well your plan didn't work." Chazz said turning red.

"Right..." she said very sarcastically.

This made Chazz turn a deeper shade of red.

"I guess you can't do anything but feel sorry for a pretty girl who was crying, huh?" She said.

"Pretty? You're anything but pretty." Chazz said.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Chazz thought that Sapphire was kind of pretty. He liked her long brown hair and her golden brown eyes.

The next day Sapphire bumped into brown haired Slifer. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hey, you look new." he said.

"That's because I am." she replied.

"I'm Jaden Yuki," he said.

"I'm Sapphire Davis," she said, wondering why people kept asking for her name.

"So… which way you going?" Jaden asked.

"To my room. Where are you going?" she countered.

"To my friend's dorm." he answered.

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll be splitting up then." She said.

As they continued walking, Sapphire hoped that Jaden would turn the corner but when he didn't, she began to think that he was following her to attack her. She began to get scared.

She arrived at her dorm room and said, " This is my stop."

"So… you're Chazz's so-called annoying roommate. You don't seem that annoying to me." He grinned.

"That means that you are Chazz's friend. Oh, and by the way, you haven't seen anything yet. I can get pretty annoying at times." She said smirking.

Their conversation ended when Chazz opened the room to the dorm.

"Hi Chazz" Jaden said excitedly.

"What's up with you?" Chazz said.

Jaden was trying to hide the fact that he knew that Sapphire was behind Chazz.

Sapphire jumped on Chazz and said "That was fun I want to do it again!"

"So Jaden, why are you here?" Chazz said

I wanted you to know that the rest of the gang and I are having a game night and we were wondering i-

"Of course I'll come" he said, interrupting Jaden.

"Oh, Sapphire you're welcome to come if you want." Jaden said.

"No she will no-" Chazz started to say but was interrupted by Sapphire who was still sitting on his back.

"Of course I'll come" Sapphire said, mocking Chazz.

"Then I'll be off then," Jaden said.

"_This will be interesting" _Jaden thought as he left.

---

**Author's Notes: **Yes, in this story, Chazz and the rest of the gang are friends. After the first chapter, I saw MANY flames. I don't blame you, this was really random. But, I just want to thank those who actually was kind in their reviews. Either way, start the reviews!

---


	3. unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I only own Sapphire, blah blah blah.

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected**

"Would you get off of me? Chazz said angrily.

Jaden left but Sapphire was still on top of Chazz enjoying herself. She was still mad at Chazz for calling her short a couple of days ago and was getting revenge. She figured that if she was sitting on Chazz he would be the short one.

"No" Sapphire said.

"Ugh." Chazz said.

Chazz struggled to get up.

"You're heavier than you look" Chazz said still struggling to get up.

"You calling me fat?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh... No. What do I have to do to get you off of me? Chazz asked, still trying to get up.

"Are you willing to do anything?" Sapphire countered, her face towering above him. "After I get off of you, you'll have to streak through the whole school."

"Hell no!" Chazz said.

Chazz struggled to get up any possible way but accidentally, he rolled over, making him get on top and not Sapphire.

"Will you get off of me you pervert!" Sapphire demanded.

"Are you willing to do anything?" he said mocking Sapphire

Sapphire was getting really annoyed. She kicked in an area that I'm not going to mention. This kick sent Chazz flying. He regained his balance and turned a deep shade of red. He was embarrassed because he had just been kickws by someone who was shorter than him. And even worse, that that person was a **GIRL.**

He stared at Sapphire and laughed.

"What are you looking at?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm going to kill you." He said still laughing.

"Ok…" Sapphire said.

Later at the Gathering 

After they all introduced themselves Jaden, Alexis, Chumely, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Sapphire sat in a circle to play Truth or Dare (Alexis and Jaden's idea). Jaden had been waiting to play ever since he met Sapphire. He had come up with a plan that would scar Sapphire and Chazz for life.

Jaden spun the bottle and it landed on Sapphire

"Ok... truth or dare Sapphire?" Jaden asked.

"Umm…I'm no chicken… I think I'll choose Dare." Sapphire answered.

"Ok." Jaden said.

Jaden pretended that he was thinking then he said "Sapphire… I dare you to French kiss Chazz!"

"No way I am I/She is doing that dare Jaden" Sapphire and Chazz said in unison.

"You have to. And I thought you said that you weren't chicken." Jaden said smirking.

"Damn you." Sapphire said.

"Okay… begin." Jaden said when their lips met perfectly.

_How could a guy that retarded give such a great kiss?_ Sapphire thought as she kissed Chazz.

_How could **Sapphire **give this great a kiss?_ Chazz thought.

Ten minutes had gone by and they were still kissing, each thinking about how great the other one was while they kissed.

"AHEM. It's getting kind of boring watching you two lip lock. You know for two people who don't like each other, that was a long kiss." Jaden said.

Sapphire and Chazz each turned a very deep shade of red and began beating the crap out of Jaden.

"How was it?" Jaden asked after regaining consciousness.

"It was awful. His lips his lips tasted like shit. Chazz, would it kill you to use mouthwash?" Sapphire answered, glaring at Chazz.

Disregarding what Sapphire said, Chazz countered, "She kisses like a slut. I swear I will never let her kiss me again and if any of you dare me to, I will beat the shit out of you."

"Right…" Jaden said very sarcastically.

"Lex, we have **GOT **to hook those two up." Jaden whispered to Alexis after Chazz and Sapphire had turned their backs.

"I got the perfect plan." Alexis said smirking evilly.

Game Continues… 

--

**A/N:** How was that? Next chapter will come up very soon! Please read and review. Please try to cut down on flames!


	4. The conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or any other anime just Sapphire sobsob

Oh... Before I forget I would also like to thank Nick and Ada(a.k.a xxanimeluverxx) who inspired this chapter

Chapter 4 – The conversation

This chapter is all about a conversation the Chazz and Sapphire had.

Sapphires Screen name: thechickhuhas2livewitChazz

Chazz Screen name: thedudewitattitude

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire was on vacation in the Carribean so, she instant messaged Chazz for the homework

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: Did Dr. Crowler give us any Home Work.?

Thedudewitattidude: I was going to ask you

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: I wasn't in school today u retard

Thedudewitattidude: then again….

Thedudewitattidude: I have it

Thedudewitttidude: do u still need the homework

thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: no duh

Thedudewitattidude: ok... We have to write a report on our favorite duelist

thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: when is it due?

Thedudewitttidude: I don't know I wasn't paying attention

thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: ugh

Thedudewitattidude: h/o let me ask Jaden

thechickhihas2livewitChazz: fine pissed

Thedudewitattidude: I don't care that you are pissed

thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: I don't give a shit wither U care if I'm pissed

Thedudewitattidude: I don care dat u don care that I don care dat u pissed

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: I don't care dat you don care dat I don car dat u don care dat I'm pissed

Thedudewitattidude: I don't care dat u don care dat I don care dat u don car dat I don car dat u pissed  
thegirhuhas2livewitChazz: I DONT GIVE A SHIT!

Thedudewithattitude I don care dat u don give a shit

Thegirlhuhas2livewitChazz I give up...

Thegirlhuhas2livewitChazz jeez…

Thegirlhuhas2livewitChazz: so tell me when it is due

Thedudewitattitude: h/o I'm asking someone but they are not answering

Thegirlhuhas2livewithChazz: ok

After a couple of minutes later

Thedudewitattidude: noooooooooooooooooooooo! It's due tomorrow

thegirlhuhas2livewitChazz: h/o let ME check u might be giving me false info

Thedudewitattitude: so...

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: it due tomorrow so… you were right for once

Thedudewitattitude: of course what are you expecting from me?

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: are you saying that this is the first time that you were ever right.

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: so you ARE a loser lol ---loser---

Thedudewitattitude: ------loser-------

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz:---loser loser---

Thedudewitattidude: -loser----loser---

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz: I just said dat ----loser--loser---loser---

Thedudewitattidude: h/o Alexis said it's not due until next Wednesday

Thechickhuhas2livewitChazz; what are Jaden and Alexis Sn

Thedudewitattitude: you don't know hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha

Thedudewitattitude Alexis-theobeliskgoddess, Jaden-thenextkingofgames

A/N: this was a real conversation. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER oh and this chapter I will accept flames becasue it's sort of weird and it doesn't really go with the story


	5. the plan,date and confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

A/N: this is the last chapter and I swear on Gaby's she died last year (she was only 12) grave that the ending will shock you. If it doesn't then there is something wrong you because the way I was writing this ending is not expected.

Chapter 5: The date and confession.

PLEASE TRY AND BEAR WITH MY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS & MY LACK OF DETAILS

Alexis and Jaden already had their plan ready.

"Jaden you ready" said Alexis who was waiting for Jaden to go into the room so that she could leave and get to her room where Sapphire was waiting for so that they could "Study".

"What! I'm ready, I was just wondering if what we are doing is really the right thing for them." Jaden said hesitating to go into the dorm.

"Of course it is, did you see them in truth or dare?" Alexis said pushing Jaden into the room and then running off to her dorm.

"Hey Chazz," Jaden said to Chazz trying to regain his posture.

"Hey" Chazz said not really paying attention to him because, his mind his on something else; something that he thought was much more important than talking to Jaden.

"Chazz, I just came here to tell you that I got a note for you." Jaden said looking at Chazz.

"Oh, really…, who is it from?" Chazz said with sudden interest

"Didn't say, but she did say that she want to meet you in the cafeteria at table 9." Jaden said

"Ok…I guess I'll go. It's not like I have anything else to do around here" Chazz told Jaden

"Sure…" Jaden said with bit sarcasm in his voice

The real reason Chazz wanted to go was because he was hoping that the girl that wrote would be the girl that he had had he eye on for a while.

Meanwhile Jaden went outside and started punching numbers in his cell phone to tell Alexis that he had completed his part of the plan and that she could begin her part.

"You finished already I, thought he would be a little harder to handle. Ok, I guess I'll start on my part then. Bye." Alexis said to Jaden through her Motorola V188 (that's the cell phone I have)

"Hey Sapphire I just got this note for you." Alexis thought with much anticipation in her face.

" Oh… really let me see it" Sapphire said with boredom in her facial expression and voice.

Alexis then went rummaging through papers to get the note. The note read

_**Dear Sapphire,**_

_**I really really like you.**_

_**Can you please meet me in the cafeteria at table 9?**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Love, Anonymous **_

"Hey Alexis, do you think I should go?" Sapphire said still looking at the note

"Of course you go; this is a chance of am life time to meet an awesome guy. You never know it might be the guy that you have had your eye on. Don't think I didn't see the way you act in front of him." Alexis said practically pushing her out of the door so she could get dressed.

Sapphire did like a guy but, she expected the guy to ask her out and ask her out in this way. She was both thrilled and confused.

"Hey Lex will you help me pick out an outfit because lately I've been having trouble picking outfits so I just pick out the first thing I see." Sapphire said a little embarrassed because she couldn't pick out her own clothes.

" I don't she why I need to you look great" Alexis said envying her a little because she has to spend hours picking out her clothes and all Sapphire had to was randomly pick something and it looked great on her.

"Are you sure?" Sapphire said still feeling uncomfortable

"You must be a great picker because that out fit looks great." Alexis said hoping to get a smile.

Both girls began to laugh hysterically

Sapphire wasn't the only one with outfit trouble Chazz couldn't decide what to wear so he decided to wear his uniform even though it was the weekend and on the weekend they were not required to wear uniform.

Later at 6:00 at table nine….

Sapphire had been sitting there wondering if this mystery person would show up. Just when she was about to leave she heard a familiar voice say "Yo" she looked up with excitement but when she found out whom it was she just smiled to be friendly.

"Hey Chazz, Would you leave so that I could meet someone because if your here the person might get the wrong idea." Sapphire said hoping that he would leave

"You have to leave because I'm supposed to meet someone here at table 9." Chazz said becoming very pissed

"Wait, did Alexis give you a note that said that someone was waiting was waiting here for you." Sapphire said

"No, Jaden did." Chazz said very confused

"So… there working together." Sapphire said still not clueing Chazz in

"Damn them for trying to set them up" Sapphire said so that Chazz would understand.

"Hey Chazz since you're here and you probably have nothing else to do since you came down here come sit."

"Your right I do have nothing else to do so I guess I'll have to sit with you." Chazz said sitting down.

"So… Chazz who's your favorite duelist?" Sapphire said with boredom

"My favorite duelist is Mai Valentine due to the fact that she is the greatest female duelist and I want to be just like her." Sapphire said with a sudden spark in her voice.

"Well, my favorite duelist is Yugi Moto due, to the fact that he is the king of games."  
Chazz said

"Anyway it not likes your going to become like Mai Valentine anyway. First off she hot and your not and she is a great duelist." Chazz said really pissing Sapphire off.

"What's your problem?" Sapphire asked Chazz wondering why he would always act like such a jerk

"My problem…My problem…My problem is you…" Chazz said all up in her face

"How is the problem me?" Sapphire asked more confused

"Don't you see that Jaden and Alexis set us up? Don't you see that I love you?" Chazz asked while smashing his lips into hers.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked

"Ok, look I like you. I think your funny but, I don't love you. Actually I "love" someone else" Sapphire said looking Chazz straight in the eyes so that he can tell that she was telling the truth.

"If you don't love me then who do you love"

"Well…the person I love is…."

_Should I really tell him? I mean if I tell him then he'll tell "him". I might be able to trust Chazz._

"Chazz if I tell you, you must promise me that you won't tell him." Sapphire said

"Fine I won't tell him." Chazz told Sapphire

"The guy I like/love is …Jaden" She whispered in his ear and then ran.

The next day Sapphire was gone and Chazz was still sulking

A/N: Well... that's it unless you guys want me do make a sequel. This is my longest chapter. I really hope I don't get flamed on this chapter because I worked like really hard on it


End file.
